


假想现实境界

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *以Fate/Grand Order为基础世界观的脑洞文。主要内容是Fate世界的福尔摩斯与神夏卷福的对话。微有涉及神夏兄弟无差以及Fate世界福尔摩斯x莫里亚蒂的西皮，但西皮都不是重点主要还是两个福的嘴炮……（你等等*FGO老福的来历到现在还没有正式公布。我自己是按照他并不真实存在而完全是由柯南·道尔创造出来的这样去理解的。坐等官方啪啪啪打脸（。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

迦勒底的侦探站在221B的门前。

这是他在这2017年的伦敦所要去的最后一站。

看着眼前熟悉又陌生的门框，他不禁深深吸了一口手中的烟斗。

然后。

……那么，就进去吧。

吐出的烟雾缭绕之后，木门缓缓地打开。

——A.D.2017 伦敦——

假想现实境界

人理定础值：E

这个世界的侦探有着和自己似像非像的灰绿色眼眸。

“你——”

而此时，那双眼眸正死死地盯着自己这个不速之客，其中锐利的光芒似乎凝聚着世界上所有的睿智。

“你——怎么——”

甩在半空的语句迟迟找不到着陆点。

他毫不闪避地迎着对方凌厉的凝视，将一个轻笑抿在了从口中呼出的烟圈儿里。

“啊啊。”

接过对方的话头，他无比泰然自若地说道。

“就像是你所推理的那样，我是刚从你的哥哥那里来的。顺便一提，在那之前我还去了你的妹妹那里。当然，我和他们都进行了非常深入而真诚的交谈，而你这里是我这趟旅程的最后一站——”

“……我想问的可不是这个。”

对方抬着声音，有些焦躁地打断了自己明显故意的兜圈子。

他故作姿态地挑起了一边眉毛。

“哦呀？你难道不好奇，我和你的兄妹都谈了些什么，并且又来找你是为了什么吗？”

“……那个虽然也很重要，但是现在有比那更为重要的问题。”

对方眉头蹙起疙瘩，语速越来越快。

“你为什么——”

“——排除所有不可能的选项，剩下的就一定是真相，不管那真相有多么的荒诞离奇——这可是你经常说的台词，不是吗？”

他似笑非笑地说着，拇指悠然地抚着手中爱用的烟斗。

“所以，说说看，你得出的结论是什么？”

“……”

灰绿色的眸子又在他身上上上下下地打量了好几圈儿。

“……你——”

顿了顿。

最终。

“……你并不来自……这个世界？”

还是半是犹豫半是肯定地给出了这样的答案。

2017年，夏。人理被拯救之后的第一个夏天。

迦勒底唯一的Master和一众Servant正被任性的女神拉去小岛上的特异点，一边赛车一边解决岛上异变的，普通又不普通的夏天。

就在小岛上的赛车进行的如火如荼的同时，英国伦敦却突然被勘测出一个能量微弱但却不容忽视的特异点。

唯一的Master分身乏术，于是自己，因为一些原因而常驻迦勒底、最近又终于正式和Master缔结了契约的侦探，就被万能的天才派了出来，探查真相。

“——来做个自我介绍吧。”

淡然地，平然地，悠然地，他对着眼前灰绿色眼眸的侦探如是说。

“我的名字是Sherlock，Sherlock Holmes。柯南·道尔爵士原创的名侦探，所有侦探小说主人公的始祖——也是各种二次创作里的Sherlock Holmes的集合概念。现在作为Ruler职阶的Servant被召唤到现世，效力于人理保障机关迦勒底里的唯一的Master。……然后。”

上挑着嘴角，他悠然地、平然地、淡然地对眼前的男人继续说道。

“日安，2017年贝克街的名侦探，Sherlock Holmes。”

一口烟草，吞云吐雾。

朦朦胧胧之中，唯有对方那双灰绿色眼眸中的光彩清冷，如同寒冰。

“——这个世界的我……不，确切地说应该是，没有成为‘我’的我，吧？”

寒冰凝成利刃，刀尖对准的无疑是在这个平凡无奇的公寓里投下了重磅炸弹的自己。

……啊啊。

然而他却在那能将人千刀万剐的眼神中，毫不慌张甚至有些置身事外地这样想了。

……这可是、真的很像啊——和那个明明应该成为、但却并没有成为自己哥哥的大英政府，真的是，如出一辙地相像。

若是道尔爵士当年也能像这个世界的缔造者一样，在自己以外的人物上也多费些笔墨的话，那此时自己是不是也能有一个有着眼神如此相像的兄弟呢——

“……排除掉所有不可能的，剩下的不管多么荒诞都一定是真相——但怎么处置这个真相，可从来没有一定之规。”

突然地，这个世界的侦探发话，声音低沉，捎带压抑的愠恼之意。

“来自别的世界线的Holmes先生，你不远千里跑来找我到底有何贵干？”

他眨眨眼。

“……在回答你之前，请允许我订正你一个小小的错误。2017年的名侦探先生。”

故意卖着关子，他不紧不慢地说道。

“我虽然是另外一个世界的你，但却不是另一个‘世界线’的你。”

只有锁的更深的眉头而没有答复。

他笑了笑。

“还记得我刚才做的自我介绍吗？我说我是柯南·道尔爵士原创、又融合了之后诸多二次创作才形成的概念集合体，是永远唯一却又永远在变化的被造物——所以确切地说，我并不属于任何一个世界线。——以天下最优秀的头脑为傲的名侦探先生，你能理解我的意思吗？”

“……被造物，集合概念……所有以‘Sherlock Holmes’为名的创造物的升华，升华出的一个类似于灵体的存在……”

“不愧是本应该成为我、却没有成为我的‘我’——仅凭着这样一点信息就能理解至此，看来即便是特殊例，Sherlock Holmes也仍然是Sherlock Holmes。”

声音带着赞许地肯定了对方的碎碎念，他又挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“所以现在，你有没有什么新的问题想要问我呢？”

“……如果所有世界中的‘Sherlock Holmes’都是创造物，而他们被升华出的集合体是你的话……”

灰绿眼眸的侦探喃喃，眉心几乎要拧成了疙瘩。

“……那没有被升华成为你的我——没有被归结进你的概念的这个世界——又是什么？”


	2. 中

假想现实境界。

“——这是我为这个特异点所取的名字。”

大方地如此坦言，看到面前的侦探先是在一瞬瞪大了双眼，而后又狐疑地将眼睛半眯了起来。

“……特异点？”

“啊啊，就是你现在所处的这个世界。”

他倒也是不避讳，只是将脸上各种意味的笑意尽数收起，道。

“单刀直入地说吧——你现在所在的这个世界，是一个完全人为创造出来、但却被魔法的力量加固成了固有结界的幻想世界——是本不该存在于世的特殊存在。”

“……”

侦探没有立刻接话，而是又用目光上上下下地将自己毫无死角地扫描了好几遍，像是在辨别自己言辞的真伪。

片刻之后。

“……就算如此，那又如何？”

突然再度发话的侦探声音中完全没有动摇。

“就算我的世界真的像你所说，是一个完完全全基于想象的世界，那又如何？——这个世界完整，独立，自我闭合，就算只是一个通过什么魔法造出的空中楼阁，也应该和从所谓的‘正常’世界来的你没有任何关系，不是吗？自诩‘正典’的侦探先生？”

不质疑自己话语的真实性，但却仍旧高傲、冷静、一针见血。

这个世界的缔造者看来确实是有不容小觑的才能的。

他注视着眼前的侦探，无不感慨，却又无不惋惜地如是想。

……只是可惜，正是因为这样的才能，才会让事态发展成今天这一步的啊。

“从结论来讲。”

他夹带着叹息，将自己来到这个世界之后观察所得的结果慢慢道出。

“你所说的话已经并不正确了，2017年的侦探先生。……这个世界和现实世界，已经开始产生冲突，并且影响到现实世界的存在了。”

“……”

眼前的侦探表情在一瞬间僵硬。

“……你这是什么意思？”

“就是字面意思，侦探先生。——说到底，你有没有想过，明明你也是‘Sherlock Holmes’的衍生物，却偏偏能够这样独立存在，这样的‘特权’是有可能需要付出代价的？”

“……可是你刚才说，是什么‘魔法’使得我们这个世界从人类史中脱离出来——”

“——可是谁又能保证，‘魔法’就永远不会失控呢？”

沉默。

“……所以你的意思是说。”

沉默之后，2017年的侦探的音色明显低了两度。

“创造了我们这个世界的‘魔法’现在已经失控了？”

“确切地说，是从来不曾被人控制过。”

他摇了摇头，如是说。

“——因为使用了魔法的力量创造出这个世界的，根本就是两个对魔法一无所知的、极为普通的普通人啊。”

不知为何出现的圣杯。机缘巧合得到了圣杯的两名英国编剧。无意中被触发的、由圣杯所带来的奇迹。

“这就是你的这个世界会出现的真相。……该说是幸运还是不幸呢，完全是由一系列的巧合引发的、没有任何刻意的成份在其中的，偶然中的偶然。”

“……也就是说，”

侦探皱着鼻子，像是听到了什么令人厌烦的消息。

“我这个世界实际上是那两个家伙写的电视剧里面的世界？”

“不完全是。”

他吸了一口烟斗，更正道。

“确切地说，他们写下的剧本、由演员出演的电视剧、甚至还有之后一系列的粉丝二次创作，都是你们这个世界的来源。说白了，你其实也和我一样，像是一种集合概念。只不过，和我不同，你有着更加明确的‘主轴’，并且形成原因不是阿赖耶的选召，而是触动了圣杯之力的、‘如果这个活在现代的Sherlock Holmes的世界真的存在就好了’这样，来自创作者和粉丝们的强烈的意愿。”

“……所以，我虽然作为一个‘Sherlock Holmes’却没有被你整合，并且这个世界处于不被控制的独立存在状态的原因，其实都是在此吗。”

自言自语地说出这句话，侦探若有所悟。

“那么我猜，你所说的这个世界和现实世界的冲突，原因也是这个？……没有人能够控制那个什么‘圣杯’的力量，可是人们对于这个故事——生活在2017年的‘Sherlock Holmes’的故事又过于热衷——所以导致这个世界已经开始影响到了现实世界的存在？”

“完全正确。”

“那如果，放任这个事态一直进行下去，会产生什么后果？”

“……很遗憾。唯有这个，是连我也无法告诉你答案的问题了。”

面对着侦探锐利的眼神，他却只能一声叹息，如是道。

“正如你所说，现在这个假想世界已经开始对现实世界产生了逆侵蚀，这也是为什么迦勒底会将其定义为一个特异点，并且派我来处理这个的原因。但，根据我的观察，这个世界所储蓄的力量实在是有些不上不下——不能直接吞没掉现实，却又无法被现实世界的法则直接同化——若是这个世界真的和现实世界彻底接触，那到底会产生什么样的影响，大概只有在那之后才能知道了。……但只有一点，我想是可以肯定的。”

说到这里，他却不再继续，只是直直地看进侦探灰绿色的眼底。

而侦探，正如他所预料的那样，不消片刻便读取了他没有说完的话中的含义。

“……唯有一点。”

就像补全自己未说完的话一样，侦探抿了抿唇瓣，而后艰难开口。

“——那就是，我们两个是不可能同时存在的。”

21世纪的侦探作为衍生物而被19世纪的侦探所整合，抑或19世纪的侦探因为21世纪的侦探变成了正典而不复存在——当两个本是同是同源的整合概念产生对抗时，必将有一个无法再保持自己本来的面目。

“……若是如此。”

现代的侦探死死盯着自己，脸色并称不上好看。

“如果确实如此，那么你现在为什么会来找我？……毕竟，如果我推测的没错，一个早已看透这个世界运行原理的你，其实早就知道如何用最简单的方式解决这个问题了？”

“当然。这个世界的背后没有阴谋也没有机巧，有的只是一个被毫无魔术知识的人所持有的圣杯。将那圣杯要到手并且进行摧毁，对于已经升格为英灵的我来说不费吹灰之力。”

他毫不造作地承认，但却并不真的感到任何来自有利地位的骄傲。

“但同时，我却并不真的想用这样简单粗暴的方式解决这次的事件。”

“……这又是为何？”

“……因为。”

他眨眨眼，眼角余光中似乎有宝蓝色的蝴蝶悠悠飞过。

“因为既然这个世界已经存在——既然这个世界中的你已经存在，那么就没有人有资格来否定你至今为止的经验，更遑论判定你就是不能继续存在的‘复制品’——哪怕是所谓‘正典’的我也不行。”

“……唔。”

而对面的侦探也眨了眨眼，随后目光变得有些玩味起来。

“……不是我的‘我’竟然会说出这么有人情味的话，这倒是令我很惊异了。”

“……什么，不过是一些经验之谈罢了。”

他这样说，想起那个即便被世界的法则规定为永远不可能击败自己、却仍然不惜一切代价要挑战自己善性主人公地位的恶役，以及那个恶役现在却正在为了将他随口喊为“爸爸”的人造人小姑娘而毫无恶役尊严地在夏日艳阳下尽心尽力的样子，不由得在嘴边勾起一抹不易察觉的笑容。

“即便被世界的法则所束缚却也要用尽全力讴歌自己哪怕只是黄粱一梦的人生——我很中意这样的姿态，并且认为所有的存在都有资格这样做。……不过要是说到这个，我不得不说，其实感到惊异的，应该是我才对啊。”

不想让自己和自己的宿敌之间的故事被更多触碰，他半是强硬地将话题一转，并且毫不意外地收到了对方怀疑的挑眉。

“……这话怎么说？”

他看着对方不断转换的表情，脸上的笑意愈发明显起来。

“啊，就是觉得，虽然你说我有人情味什么的，但我想，你大概也比我差不到……或者说，比我好不到哪里去的啊。”

笑着，他在对方还没来得及否认的时候，便快速地将下一句话甩了出来：

“——说起来，总是认为感情是理性的弱点的侦探先生，你知道你的亲生哥哥在关于你的事情上，是怎么说的吗？”


	3. 下

——Sherlock小时候的梦想，是当一名海盗。

银灰色西装的男人坐在厚重的办公桌后，灰蓝的眸子里装满了如海般的沉静。

——那么我甘愿成为造世主手中的一枚有力的棋子，只为了护住让他能够出航的一片海原。

“……Mycroft竟然一直都知道这个世界背后的真相？！”

灰绿眼眸的侦探终于第一次表现出了彻底的动摇。

“我还在沉迷于海盗故事的时候，他不过也还是个孩子而已啊？！他是怎么——”

话语戛然而止，灰绿之中，包含了太多复杂情感的光彩快速闪动。

“……Eurus。”

侦探沉着声音，将这个简单的台词费劲地从唇间推了出来。

“……是Eurus对不对？是她先发现了这个世界的真相，所以她才会……然后Mycroft……”

“遗憾的是，即便我去见了你的妹妹，我也没能问出她当年到底是怎样以一个对魔术、魔法一无所知的孩童身份便看透了这个世界的运行法则的。”

他耸了耸肩膀，补充道。

“不过可以肯定的是，她之后所作出的所有那一切惊世骇俗的举动，大抵都是为了逃离这个世界施加给她的桎梏而做出的反抗——然而悲哀的是，即便聪慧如她，也无从判断她采取的行动和得到的结果到底是她主观引起的，还是来自‘造世主’的预定调和——所以。”

“……狂气的尽头，就是海上的秘密监狱，和永远无法着陆的飞机吗。”

侦探喃喃，声音中带着一些旁人终究无法彻底理解的感慨。

“……而Mycroft，他会如此执着地将Eurus隔绝在外，其根本原因原来是——”

——这个世界对我来说，其实早就没有什么意义了。……连Eurus都不能搞清楚的问题，我也没有信心能弄得明白。

男人说，声音坚毅如海岸旁的磐石。

——但这并不妨碍我在Sherlock身边的意义。不妨碍我利用一切“造物主”给我的东西来为他铺平道路。

磐石之上，蓝色的蝴蝶轻轻扇动着翅膀。

——为Sherlock而生，我甘之如饴。

“……、……”

总是自信满满的侦探此时终于陷入了一种可以称得上是无措的沉默。

他看进侦探暗潮汹涌的眼眸，暗自思忖自己当年因为灵基被吞没从而第一次真正接触到那个因为自己而生的宿敌的全部记录时，若是自己也有着实体，是否也会是现在这个表情。

直到现在，他都能清晰地回忆起那种，同时被如火焰般滚烫的激情和如寒冰般冷冽的孤独所裹挟而产生的战栗，以及眩晕。

“……那么，Mycroft他，”

唐突地，侦探再度开口，话语时断时续。

“……他对于这个世界……这个世界不能确定的未来，怎么看？”

他半挑起了一边的眉毛。

“他是你的哥哥，也是为了你甘愿在这个世界当了这么多年配角的人——名侦探先生，你觉得他会怎么看？”

“……他——”

——是任凭这个世界和现实世界融合，还是努力为了维持这个世界、维持自己的存在而挣扎——我所能做的，就是全力支持Sherlock的决定，仅此而已。

“……”

侦探使劲咬了一下下唇，脸色甚至都有些苍白了起来。

“……他知道我作为所谓的‘主人公’，最坏的结果不过就是被你这个‘正典概念’所融合。那样的话，我仍然可以作为你的一部分，继续游走于各个世界，去破自己喜欢的案子。而他自己——”

又咬了一下，继而吐出的话语里面全部都被愤慨和悲哀打上了无法抹去的痕迹。

“……他又是这样——他总是这样——宁愿一个人承担全部，也不肯跟我商量哪怕一个字眼——”

“——所以，我刚才不是说了吗。”

他却很不合时宜地打断了对方不得要领的碎碎念，突兀却淡定地道。

“在感情这件事情上，你可并没有资格说我啊，21世纪的名侦探。”

“……”

侦探的目光如同尖锐的小刀，嗖地向自己扔了过来。

而他却只是笑了笑，毫不退缩地迎着侦探的目光，道：

“毕竟，我虽然没有否认你的推测，但也没有承认那就是全部啊，不是吗？”

“……这是什么——”

“你的哥哥在我和交谈的时候，除了你刚才察觉到的那些之外，其实还有下文的。”

“！……那是——”

——然而，做为一个“概念”，Sherlock的存在实在是太过具体了——具体得已经像是一个真正的“人类”一般，和周围的人事物有了过于深刻的牵连——具体得已经无法让他心甘情愿作为一些情报碎片而被另外的什么存在所吸收了。

男人说，嘴角挑起的弧度竟让他看起来才像是掌控一切的神明。

——所以我认为，2017年的Sherlock Holmes是不可能轻而易举就迎来终结的——哪怕这是来自上天的意志，我们也会想尽办法颠覆给它看。

“——所以我才会来到这里找你。”

他这样说，饶有兴致地看着眼前侦探的神情由悲愤转成震惊，又从震惊转成微妙的欣喜。

“你是这个世界的‘主人公’，说白了就是这个世界里面所有其他存在的原点和轴心。我想，我在处理这个世界的存亡之前，必须要确认你的意志。……并且。”

故意停了停，满意地确认到侦探眼中点起的急切的光亮，这才不紧不慢地继续道：

“——如果你需要的话，还可以给你提供些许微不足道的帮助。”

灰绿在一瞬间燃成火苗。

他想，他对于这个特异点的处理方针，已经可以决定了。

【尾声】

三颗圣晶石。一阵耀眼的金光。两道修长的人影。

他站在迦勒底的Master身后，忍不住地上挑了嘴角。

“——我们的名字是Holmes兄弟，是以凡人之躯靠自己的智慧以及一点点小小的运气修复了人类史上特异点的存在。至于职阶，就当作是一个小小的惊喜，留待Master自己去发现吧。”

银灰西装手持黑伞的人物在呆若木鸡的Master面前淡定地做着自我介绍。而黑色长风衣的人物则越过Master的肩膀，直接将目光扔给了自己。

……啊啊，果然，自己留下的方案加上“自己”以及“自己”哥哥的能力，保全那一整个幻想世界虽然有些困难，但让那其中的两个人升格为英灵却并非不可达成之事。

他在和对方交换完确认的眼神之后抬了抬肩膀，而后在Master终于反应过来开始狂风暴雨一般的询问之前悄悄转身离开了画有召唤阵的房间。

……这样一来，迦勒底的“Holmes”可是一下就增加了俩——不知道那个听到自己的名字就会立刻做出有趣反应的家伙这一次会如何应对。

总觉得，事情似乎变的有趣起来了。

他深深吸了一口烟斗，而后一个转身，步履轻快地向着那个不属于自己的房间的方向走去。

FIN.


End file.
